cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Caine
Michael Caine (1933 - ) Film Deaths *''Blind Spot'' (1958) [Johnny Brent]: Leader of a diamond smuggling gang, he drives away pursued by the police but his car hits roadworks, overturns, explodes, and he dies in the blazing wreck. (Thanks to Brian) *''Play Dirty'' (1968) [Captain Douglas]: Machine-gunned, along with Nigel Davenport, by Dennis Brennan, while Michael and Nigel are disguised as German officers. (Thanks to Brian) *''Battle of Britain'' (1969) [Squadron Leader Canfield]: Killed in an explosion when his plane is shot down in a dogfight. (Thanks to Bill) *''Get Carter'' (1971) [Jack Carter]: Shot in the head with a sniper rifle by a hitman while walking along the beach. *''Sleuth'' (1972) [Milo Tindle]: Shot in the back by Laurence Olivier as Michael is about to leave Laurence's mansion; he dies shortly afterwards, just as we hear the police arriving. (Thanks to Spiderman) *''The Destructors (The Marseille Contract)'' (1974) [John Deray]: Shot to death by one of James Mason's hitmen. (Thanks to Fred) *''The Eagle Has Landed'' (1976) [Colonel Kurt Steiner]: Shot to death by British soldiers after he shoots a decoy Winston Churchill look-alike. *''Deathtrap'' (1982) [Sidney Bruhl]: Killed (off-screen) in a struggle with Christopher Reeve; the film suddenly cuts from a scene of Michael and Christopher fighting to a scene of two different actors 'killing' each other in a stage play based on the storyline that Irene Worth is premiering. *[[Monty Python's The Meaning of Life (1983)|''Monty Python's The Meaning of Life'' (1983)]] [British soldier]: Impaled (off-screen) in the battle, even though he was still talking. (Played for comic effect, obviously) *''Mona Lisa'' (1986) [Mortwell]: Shot twice in the chest, in addition to having been shot in the ankle, by Cathy Tyson, along with Clarke Peters, during a struggle in the apartment as Bob Hoskins looks on. *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' (1992) [Ebenezer Scrooge]: Dies (off-screen) under unspecified circumstances, in the vision of the future shown to him by the Ghost of Christmas Future; his death is revealed when Michael sees his own gravestone; this future is undone after Michael changes his ways. (Thanks to Tommy) *''On Deadly Ground (1994)'' [Michael Jennings]: Drowns when Steven Seagal shoots the cable holding him up, causing him to fall into a pool of crude oil. (Thanks to Fred) *''Blood and Wine'' (1996) [Victor Spansky]: Smothered with a pillow by Jack Nicholson; his body is later seen floating in a pool when Stephen Dorff discovers him, then again as he goes through Michael's pockets. *''The Cider House Rules'' (1999) [Dr. Wilbur Larch]: Dies of an accidental overdose of ether in his office; this shown in a flashback when Tobey Maguire reads a letter informing him of Michael's death. *''Get Carter (2000)'' [Cliff Brumby]: Shot in the back by Sylvester Stallone. *''Shiner'' (2000) [Billy "Shiner" Simpson]: Shot/Stabbed at the end of a struggle/shootout with mobsters (Danny Webb, Frank Harper or Kenneth Cranham); he manages to kill them in return before dying. *''Last Orders'' (2001) [Jack Dodds]: Dies of a heart attack while watching a horse race. *''Secondhand Lions'' (2003) [Garth]: Killed (off-screen) in a plane crash, along with Robert Duvall, when they try to fly their biplane upside-down through a barn door; we only see the wreckage afterwards. (Thanks to Stephen) *''The Statement'' (2003) [Pierre Brossard]: Shot twice in the chest by Ciaran Hinds in an alley. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Around the Bend (2004)'' [Henry Lair]: Dies of a terminal illness/chokes to death in a KFC restaurant as his great grandson (Jonah Bobo) looks on, his body is later seen when his son (Christopher Walken) and grandson (Josh Lucas) discover him. *''The Weather Man'' (2005) [Robert Spritzel]: Dies of lymphoma (off-screen); his body is not shown, but there is a scene of his son (Nicolas Cage) attending his funeral. (Thanks to Eric and Chris) *''Children of Men (2006)'' [Jasper]: Shot three times in the head and chest by Chiwetel Ejiofor; this is shown from a distance while Clive Owen and Pam Ferris look on helplessly. *''Flawless'' (2007) [Hobbs]: Presumably dies (off-screen) during the passage of time between the Fifties and present day. *''Is Anybody There?'' (2008) [Clarence]: Dies of unspecified circumstances as Bill Milner looks on; he later appears as a ghost to Bill. *''Interstellar (2014)'' [Professor Brand]: Dies of old age in his hospital bed with Topher Grace and Jessica Chastain by his side. *''Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)'' [Arthur]: Accidentally poisons himself after Taron Egerton switches their drinks and Michael drinks the glass that he intended for Taron. *[[Dunkirk (2017)|'Dunkirk (2017)']] [Fortis Leader]: Possibly dies after his plane is shot down (off-screen). TV Deaths *''Jack the Ripper'' (1988 TV mini-series) [Inspector Frederick Abberline]: Dies (off-screen) on December 10th, 1929 from complications of old age. We learn of his death during the ending narration/on-screen text at the end of the mini-series. *''Jekyll & Hyde'' (1990 TV) [Dr. Henry Jekyll/Mr. Edward Hyde]: Commits suicide by shooting himself. *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' (1997) [Capt. Nemo]: Killed in an explosion when he sets his submarine to self-destruct after getting shot by John Bach. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Patricia Haines. *Mr. Shakira Caine. Gallery Jennings' death.png|Michael Caine in On Deadly Ground Jekyll Death.PNG|Michael Caine in Jekyll & Hyde LOL.jpg|Michael Caine in Interstellar Caine, Michael Category:Actors who died in Christopher Nolan Movies Category:Actors who died in Gore Verbinski Movies Category:Actors who died in Matthew Vaughn Movies Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Caine, Michael Caine, Michael Caine, Michael Caine, Michael Caine, Michael Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Christian Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:Korean War veteran Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by smothering Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by terminal illness Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by accidental poisoning Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Method Actors Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Stage Actors Category:DC Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Conservatives Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:War Stars Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Columbia Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Orion Stars Category:Touchstone Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Lionsgate Stars Category:BBC Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:Deaths in the Columbia universe Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Deaths in the Paramount universe Category:Deaths in the Universal universe Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Actors who died in Sidney Lumet Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Batman cast members Category:Actors who died in Robert Louis Stevenson Films Category:Animation Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Voice Actors Category:Monty Python cast members Category:Death scenes by accidental overdose Category:Death scenes by pillow Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Legends Category:Austin Powers Cast Members Category:Ambiguous death scenes